Electronic devices may be stolen from a distribution channel, for example while they are being shipped to or between warehouses, retail outlets, wholesalers or businesses, or while they are on display in a store or in storage. Since the theft or unauthorized use of such devices in a distribution channel generally occurs prior to the purchase or delivery of the devices to the ultimate purchaser or consumer, the devices are typically stolen before a customer has had any opportunity to register for a loss prevention service. As one consequence of such theft and misuse, stores have a reduced ability to place computers and other valuable electronic devices on shelves, which limits their ability to make sales.
Various solutions addressing the problems associated with the theft and misuse of electronic devices in a distribution channel have been proposed. However, these prior-known solutions generally fail to adequately accommodate the timely resolution of difficulties that a legitimate initial purchaser of the electronic device may have, the ability of a bona fide secondary purchaser (of a previously stolen device) to take suitable remedial actions, or the tracking and recovery of stolen devices.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,849 to Gregory, et al., issued on Sep. 4, 2007, describes a method for deterring unauthorized use of an electronic device. The method comprises installing security data in a protected storage area, installing a security routine operable to check for the security data, and prompting a user for identity information if the security data is found, before permitting use of the device. In one implementation, the device is shut down if the identity information is incorrect, and manufacturer contact information may be displayed before shutting down. This system may be inconvenient to a genuine owner of a new electronic device. For example, on inputting a wrong password or no password, a genuine owner will not be able to operate the device, and it may be not possible at that instant to find the correct password or contact the manufacturer or vendor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,001 issued on Oct. 31, 2006 to Johnson describes an apparatus for enabling the functionality of previously dormant components within a computer or other device. The components are either active or dormant depending on whether a correct password has been entered. There is no middle ground where a component is temporarily active.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,890 issued on Nov. 25, 2003 to Girard relates to the wireless locking of a computer platform to discourage theft as the platform is transported in a distribution channel. This system involves an automated wireless transmission of an authentication key into a computer at the factory. Authentication keys are sent separately to the intended recipients. There is no facility to use the computer if the wrong authentication key is received, if it is damaged, or if it has been misplaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,906 issued on Apr. 6, 1999 to Chou et al. describes an apparatus and method for discouraging computer theft. It requires that a password be supplied to the computer before the BIOS routines can be completely executed. The security function within the BIOS includes an administration function which permits the computer to be either placed in a locked or unlocked state, the latter not requiring any password.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,320 issued on Dec. 14, 2004 to Broyles III et al., discloses an ownership tag in a special area of memory of a computer system, which identifies an owner by displaying the ownership tag during initialization. It is stored in a flash memory, which is very difficult to remove from the system board, or to modify without administrator-level access.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,495 issued on Apr. 22, 2003 to Johansson et al. relates to anti-theft blocking circuits to prevent components within computers from being stolen or swapped without authorization. It includes a blocking circuit integrated with each of the components to be protected and a memory for storing an identity code for each blocking circuit.